dariafandomcom-20200223-history
Shaggy
A silent background character in Daria, and the old "Oh, The Obscurity!" flipbook on MTV's website said "the Daria artists like this mellow dude so much that he acquired the nickname "Shaggy"" - named for his uncanny (and deliberate) resemblance to Shaggy Rogers of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo Scooby-Doo] fame. Shaggy is a skinny teen with unkempt light brown or dirty blond hair who wears an olive-green T-shirt, baggy gray or mauve pants, and stylish sunglasses even indoors. His earrings appear to have a long animal canine dangling from each. He has a long neck with a prominent Adam's apple, and his mouth is perpetually twisted to one side as if considering something or expressing mild disdain. His name for production purposes is Boy Teen 8 (Oh, the Obscurity!). In "Cafe_Disaffecto", a seating chart is shown in Mr. O'Neill's hands, according to which Shaggy is actually named Devan; before the clarity of the DVD release, this had been misread as Dewey. Appearances ").]] Shaggy appears in the very first Daria episode, "Esteemsters," at the back of the small group of new students that Principal Li is showing around Lawndale High. Daria and Quinn are at the front of the group. This implies that he, too, was a new student and beginning 10th grade there. He's also in a rear corner of O'Neill's self-esteem class. "Angel" was hanging around him early into "Esteemsters" and several other times in the series, implying the two hit it off quickly. In "The New Kid" Shaggy is on the school's yearbook staff. He shares various classes with Daria and Jane in the series (such as Jane's math class in "See Jane Run"), but he never interacts with them. He went to the Mall of the Millennium in "Malled" and on the paintball expedition in "The Daria Hunter." Surprisingly, he's interested in competitive running and applied for the Lawndale High Track Team in "See Jane Run" - but sadly, he was not picked and had to sit far in the background, where only obsessive Daria fans with zoom-in would see him. (Hi Shaggy!) He also has a knack for appearing during certain important events in the series: he watched Kevin Thompson crash his motor scooter and injure his leg in "A Tree Grows in Lawndale," he was aboard the doomed passenger ship Princess Fairy in "Just Add Water" (wearing a suit, no less), hears Daria's startling speech about her father in "Jake of Hearts," and is one of the few eyewitnesses to the falling out between Daria and Jane in a school hallway when Daria admits kissing Tom Sloane ("Dye! Dye! My Darling"). Warping physics * He appears in two places at one time in "The Invitation" and "This Year's Model" - MTV's flipbook "Oh! The Obscurity!" refered to this ("he pops up in two places at once, defying physics".) * Despite being shown joining Lawndale at the same time as Daria, in "The Misery Chick" he is present in a flashback, watching Tommy Sherman play at a Lawndale Lions match, and appears to be a teenaged student... at least three years before the present day. * In "Pinch Sitter", he either transformed into or swapped places with "Angel" in the middle of class... or was it vice versa? * More amazing than any of the above, in "Groped by an Angel" this surely not-popular kid is seen sitting at the same table as Quinn. Category:Backgrounders